In Kronos' Army, Love is Not an Option
by xXxrouxXx
Summary: "No...love is not an option!" He whispered in my ear. Just because we were Kronos' army, did that mean no love? Can their love make it? I suck a sums T for cussing and probable kissing :D StarlitReaders idea :D General because I don't know what to make it
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON SERIES!...unfortunately...:'(**

"No...love is not an option!" He whispered in my ear.

Just because we were Kronos' army, did that mean no love?

Now, you're probably now, very very very confused, and I admit that is allowed, but if I was to explain, would that help?

Yes? Well then listen closely, this is going to get a bit confusing.

* * *

><p>Stab. Parrie. Dodge. Gab. Parrie. Dodge. Dodge. Kill. That, my friends, is my day. The day I have everyday. I wake up, and average kill one person a day. That is me, Kat, the killer. Don't you just love alliteration? I hate it! So much...what's the word...joy, in alliteration! It's so disturbing. Especially in a place so joyless. Love free. Hate overload. All centred on Percy Jackson. That name makes me gag...just slightly...okay. Maybe a little physical sick does come out, but that happens to the best of us!<p>

Percy Jackson. Everyday, Kronos goes about, killing Percy Jackson. I will kill that wretched grandson of mine! My only thought, go away old timer! The young ones are going to take it away! Demigods for the win! But in all honesty, there isn't a moment that goes by when you don't dream of killing him. Earning peoples everlasting respect.

Today, I had a new opponent. He didn't look big. Didn't look strong. Didn't really look...anything, but I didn't underestimate him. He probably had something up his sleeve, then again, so did I.

Anyway, he came into the arena, helmet-less and pretty much amour-less, ready to fight. He had blonde hair that covered his light coloured eyes. They looked like molten gold, set into caramel skin. He was sort of beautiful. Shame I would have to kill him. I looked at his bare arms, he had a single scar running down his left arm. From shoulder to elbow, but it didn't look to bother him, which made me slightly more worried about my previous assumptions.

I took off my helmet and looked at him suspiciously.

"You're going to need that, Kat." He said to me from the weapons rack. He hadn't even looked at me and he knew that I had taken it off.

I was taken aback at this but kept my helmet off none the less. "I'll take my chances, thanks." I replied.

He laughed, "It's your funeral then."

Again, I was taken aback. I put my helmet at the side of the arena, and un-sheathed my sword.

"You sure you're going to be okay, you know? Without armour? This is a very sharp sword and I would hate for it to hurt you." I said, running my finger along the top of the blade.

"I'm sure I will be fine. It's you I'm worried about." He said, with heavy sarcasm.

We stood, blades at the ready. He span his from hand to hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Make a move, princess." He told me.

"Not before you," I struggled to think of a nick name, "my liege."

He rolled his eyes, then lunged. I meet his sword, making a resounding clang as metal hit metal.

"So," I said, making small talk as I pressed him backwards, "what's your name?"

He jumped back and I feel forward, losing my balance. He went to strike his sword down on my back. Dodge.

"Oh, it doesn't matter." He replied, bobbing on his feet.

"Well, I like to know my opponents name before I kill them." Total lie, but I was feeling friendly today.

"Ah, well in that case, which name do you want?" He said, while lunging.

Again, I dodged, "Names?" I asked.

"Yes, which one?" He tried to slice down at my leg, but I moved it and kicked his sword hand. He dropped his sword but it quickly just lifted back into his hands.

"Ummm..." I said, still looking at his hand, "Whichever one you use the most I suppose..."

"Ronak."

"Rowed back what?" I asked, confused.

He sighed exasperated and blocked my lunge, "Ronak is my name!"

Oh... "What is your other one?"

"Alberto."

I raised an eyebrow at him, bobbing on my feet, anticipating his attack, "So, a Spanish and a Pakistani name? That's weird..."

"I have more than one name."

Good point, I thought. "So, any-more?"

He nodded and lowered his sword, "Javier." and put his hand out.

"Kat..." I said, tentatively taking his hand.

"Look," he said, "I don't want to kill you, and I can see in your eyes that you don't want to kill me."

I shook my head, I definitely wanted to kill him.

"Hear me out! Gawd, demigods, think they're all that!" He muttered.

Oh! I see 'all that' are we? Hang on...he is saying that as if he isn't... "What are you?"

He looked at me darkly, "You don't want to know."

Which of course made me want to know more.

He laughed and took his helmet over to the weapon rack. Then he walked out, pushing his hand through his hair. "See you later, Kat." He called back, then turned to wave.

Leaving me in the middle of the arena...so confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Number of words: 882<strong>

**Number of characters: 4612**

**Number of lines: 94**

**Started: 6th April 2011**

**Finished: 6th April 2011**

**BOOM! Amazing, I am! Okay, so this isn't my idea it is _StarlitReader's_. I saw her one-shot and loved it, so I made a story, I asked her first :D. Like it, hate it. I don't care. I'm a teen off school with nothing to do so I produce random fanfic's, even when I have like a million ba jillion to finish. Hehe! Review if possible! :D Reviews= faster updates! Should I continue? I don't know...**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON SERIES!**

So, that was the first fight I hadn't harmed, let alone killed, my opponent... I felt weak. I had never bowed out of a fight before...and now...I felt wrong.

I bet you're wondering who my godly parent is right now. I'm psychic! Truth is...I don't know. It's really the only reason I joined Kronos' side to be honest, I had many friends on 'the other side' but I was crammed into Hermes cabin. Unknowing of either of my parents, having been there since the age of 3.

When Luke asked me if I wanted to help him revolt the gods, I was so willing. What have the gods done for us? Seriously? I mean look at Ronak...Alberto...Javier? I'm going to go with Javier...it's nicer. Now I lost my train of thought.

Now I remember! From what I had gathered from the people on this ship, Javier was a son of the Roman god Apollo...to be honest I didn't understand what the difference was...only that he wasn't Greek like me.

I also found out that Roman gods were harsher, after I found out about them at first, and that his father had blamed him for his mothers death. Well, I also noticed that we have some gabby people on this ship...good for me.

We hadn't fought since that day, I had gotten over my confusion and just put it down to his overall dazzling-ness...I did not just say that...he wasn't even dazzling...he just looked it...anyway, swiftly moving on. Even though we hadn't fought, it did not mean I hadn't spotted him around the place.

Like, I saw him in the cafeteria, not eating, but I saw him. Also, I saw him in the arena, practising. Then, again, just walking down the hallway...and he winked at me.

I have got to say, every time I saw him, I hated him even more. It made me want to start a fight right there. It made me feel even worse after I had said yes to his agreement. He was wrong, I most definitely did want to kill him.

"Hey, Kat, how are are you?" A deep voice said beside me, making me jump and come out of my riviera.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

He laughed, "You were starring at that guy over there." He said pointing at Javier, "Do you loooovee him?"

"Look, Jamie, for the sake of your life do not say loooovee again. Got that?"

He fake saluted, "Yes, ma'am."

Argh, sons of Aphrodite, sarcastic always driving me mad!

"Why are you here?" I asked sighing.

He looked confused, then his eyes lit up, "I wanted to ask if you wanted to fight." Jamie looked hopeful.

Truth is, Jamie is rubbish at sword fight. He is okay with a knife but Kronos said that he doesn't want any people risking short range weapons in fights, so Jamie had asked me to train him in the art of the blade.

"Yeah, sure." I said, anything to get away from Javier.

I looked back to Javier and saw him looking at me, silently laughing. I wonder why...

While Jamie and I were walking he tried to make small talk but then he said something outrageous.

"You're in love you know."

If I had water then, that would have been a total spit-take.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

Jamie laughed, "I don't know who with but I know you are."

Now I was confused, what was this new power he was exhibiting. Feeling other peoples feelings, as far as I knew he wasn't a satyr.

"And now you're confused. This is too cute!" He shouted skipping around me.

"What in the name of Kronos are you talking about?" I asked, completely confuddled.

"Hehe! I'm a son of Aphrodite! I can feel your passion, love, lust." He said the last with a wink and I couldn't help but shudder.

"And now you're freaked out." He said with glee.

"Yeah, I am!" I said, my voice slowly getting quieter.

He looked at me seriously, "You are in love. I am going to find out! So if you know yourself, tell me now and all will be right!"

I looked at him incredulously, "I really have no idea what you are talking about!"

He smiled, "I believe you, now lets go practice. My sword hands not going to get better on its own."

With that he pushed open the door to the arena and fell into the room.

Confusion was like the new black for me, because I had no idea what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Number of words: 775<strong>

**Number of characters: 3964**

**Started: 16th April 2011**

**Finished: 16th April 2011**

**Hehe, I updated! :D I am sooo proud of myself! :O Thanks to _StarlitReader_ for being my only reviewer. I only got one but it was one that made me happy! :D So please leave a review. I know that my writing leaves a lot to be desired but if you give me constructive criticism I can improve :D So review! :D**


	3. IMPORTANT AN

**A/N: Heya, Lucy, friend of Rou's. Stuff's come up, and I can't update them for her. I know she wrote loads of chapters and all I have to do is update them, however, one of my family members died and we're a (mostly) Sikh family so we're are all gathering to celebrate their life. My side of family isn't so Sikh, however we are still gathering for the celebration. I am the only one that Rou gave control of the account to really, the only one she could rely on to update and seeing as I can't...well I'm sorry. You may not get another update for at most a month, hopefully Rou will catch on and update, probably not, but she might! Anyway, she wrote a fic for Stargate Atlantis on her notepad she wanted me to type up and edit. I can't so I've passed it on to someone else, maybe if we're lucky they'll type it up. Rou wrote it amazingly and you don't care...**

**So basically, this was just a temp authours note and Rou should take it down once shes able to :D**

**Lucy Luu salutes yuuu**

**Much love!**

**xxxxxxxx**


End file.
